Radio Stations in GTA V
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto V. These are the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto V. So far, there are 17 in-game radio stations, with 16 active stations in each county: West Coast Classics West Coast Classics is hosted by DJ Pooh and plays 80's/90's West Coast Rap. *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *Kurupt feat. Tray Dee & Slip Capone - C-Walk (1998) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *King Tee feat. Ice Cube & Breeze - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Mack 10 feat. Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *Too Short - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Snoop Dogg - Gin & Juice (1993) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg - The Next Episode (2000) *Kausion - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Tha Dogg Pound feat. Snoop Dogg - What Would U Do? (1995) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1993) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is hosted by Big Boy and plays Modern Rap. *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross- Ali Bomaye (2012) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson & The Team - Slow Down (2012) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs and Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio is hosted by Kenny Loggins and plays Classic Rock. *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1978) Non Stop Pop FM Non Stop Pop FM is hosted by Cara Delevingne and plays Modern Pop Music. *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) Lowdown FM Lowdown FM is hosted by Mama G (Pam Grier) and plays Soul Music. *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *The Five Stairsteps - O-o-h Child (1970) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) Rebel Radio Rebel Radio is hosted by Jesco White and plays Country Music. *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get To Heaven (1973) *Hank Thompson - I Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Johnny Paycheck - It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hating You) (1968) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1982) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1978) *Jerry Reed - You Took All The Ramblin' Out Of Me (1972) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM is hosted by Soulwax and plays Techno/Electro House/Acid House/Acid Techno. * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax remix) (2013) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * FKClub - The Strange Art (In Flagranti remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard - Gabriel (Soulwax remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (2012) * Green Velvet + Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson + His Computerband - Arp #1 (2013) * Goose - Synrise (Soulwax remix) (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont remix) (2012) * The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein remix) (2012) * Pulp - After You (Soulwax remix) (2013) The Space 103.2 The Space 103.2 is hosted by Bootsy Collins and plays Funk Music. *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) (1982) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker (1983) *Bootsy Collins - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Dance Mix) (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *D. Train - You're the One for Me (1981) Vinewood Boulevard Radio Vinewood Boulevard Radio is hosted by Nate Williams and Stephen Pope and plays Alternative Rock. *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) *METZ - Wet Blanket (2012) Channel X Channel X is hosted by Keith Morris and plays Punk Rock. *The Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1977) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Descendents - Pervert (1985) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *Off! - What's Next (2013) Blue Ark FM Blue Ark FM is hosted by Lee "Scratch" Perry and plays Reggae/Dub/Dancehall. *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown - Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado - Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman (1986) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1997) *Tommy Lee - Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel & Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (2011) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) East Los FM 106.2 East Los FM 106.2 is hosted by Don Cheto and Camilo Lara and plays Mexican Electronica/Traditional Songs/Hip Hop/Rock/Ska. *Los Buitres De Culiacan Sinaloa - El Cocaino (2012) (Mexico) *Mexican Institute of Sound - Estoy (2012) (Mexico) *La Vida Bohème - Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango - Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto - El Tatuado (2007) *Sonora Dinamita - Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *She's A Tease - Fiebre de Jack (2010) *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco (1991) *Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito (2009) *Milkman - Fresco (2012) *Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (2010) *La Liga Ft. Alika - Yo Tengo El Don (2012) (Argentina) *Los Tigres Del Norte - La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo (1970) *Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) WorldWide FM WorldWide FM is hosted by Gilles Peterson and plays Chillwave/Jazz-Funk/World. *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *Inc. - The Place (2013) *Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Tuccillo + Kiko Navarro feat. Amor - Lovery (Soul Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven + Vincent Helbers feat. Jonas Lonnas – 1750 (Outra) (2010) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park is hosted by Twin Shadow and plays Indietronica Music. *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Neon Indian - Change of Coast (2013) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *The Chain Gang of 1974 -Sleepwalking *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) FlyLo FM FlyLo FM is hosted by Flying Lotus and plays IDM/Experimental Electronic/Deep House/Glitch-Hop/Rap/Trap. *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus & Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad – It's Whack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) WCTR WCTR is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programs: *Chattersphere *Chakra Attack *The Fernando Show Blaine County Radio Blaine County Radio is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programs: *Bless Your Heart *Blaine County Radio Community Hour *Beyond Insemination Trivia *A radio interference is heard when you are listening a specific radio and tries to leave the zone where the radio can be listen only. The Blaine County Radio only can be selected in Blaine County and the WCTR in Los Santos. If you leave one of these zones, the radio will change automatically. *In the games Beta files the was a cut 90s Rock radio station called P.M.R but it is believed to be replaced by Vinewood Boulevard Radio. Glitches *A super rare glitch is that when switching radio stations, and then switching to the one you want to listen to, a song that should be playing on another radio station may take over the radio station you just switched it. A way for this glitch to end is to wait for the song to be over. Category:GTA V Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V